Previews and Excerpts
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: This is just a compilation of previews and excerpts of my current and future stories. Any input is welcome but please no flames. This is rated M because some might be Adult content only and I'm paranoid. Previews include Harry Potter, Twilight, Tudors, Underworld, Dracula, POTC, and many more I own nothing involved in these stories, except the plots
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Immortal Battle Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….wish I did, but I don't. Only thing I own in this story…is the plot and Major Peyton Whitlock**

**A/N: I'm kind paranoid about my ratings…so if you don't think a story fits the rating…tell me so I can fix it…**

**Immortal Battle Preview**

Well, tonight was fun. After saving my cousin's true mate from the Volturi, and promising that I would get her turned, I took her, my cousin's "wife", and the little shit that caused all of this back to Forks. When we dropped Bella off at her father's house, I knew there was going to be trouble since Bella just left without good reason. That however was only the beginning.

It started after we dropped Edward off to hunt. When we got to Bella's house, her father stormed out and started yelling at her for vanishing and for worrying him. Then he saw Alice. Thanks to the fact that Jasper and I have the same gift, I felt Charlie's shock, and his anger. Not that I blame him, knowing exactly what the Cullen's departure did to Bella.

What I did not expect to feel when I met Bella's father was the pull that told me that not only was Charlie Swan my soul mate, he was also my imprint. This just made things a lot more interesting and complicated.

So after making up a story that would give Bella a better excuse to have gone to Italy, Alice and I went to the Cullen house. My reunion with Jasper was fun. He was shocked to see me, not that I blame him. The last time he saw me, I was neck deep in a battle pit of fresh newborns. The reunion was short lived, and all because one of my many god-damned gifts had to kick in.

I was lookin' around the house, complimenting Esme when I walked past the still bloodstained carpet. Esme started to apologize for the mess, but I silenced her with a slight hiss as my Sight kicked in. I saw everything that night, and felt all the emotions. What I didn't see or feel was Jasper's thirst until after Bella had been thrown into the glass and that was because he was feeling everyone else's, including Edward's which was 100 times worse because Bella was his singer. Then I looked at Edward.

Before Bella had been thrown, he had turned to Jasper after the paper cut. All I felt from Jasper was the need to protect his mate. I felt shock and anger come from Edward and that was when Bella got thrown into the table. Not because Jasper was uncontrollable. He was coming after her to protect her. Edward threw her into the table to make Jasper snap, which he did, but not in the way Edward hoped. When everyone's thirst had been pushed at Jasper, his feelings and objective never changed. He wanted to protect Bella from everyone he perceived as threats. That feeling never changed, even though the excruciating thirst everyone was feeling was thrust upon him.

After Jasper was dragged away, I focused again on Edward. I saw the smile on his face and felt his emotions. He was feeling satisfaction and success. No guilt whatsoever. He had successfully kept his brother away from his "mate." Not that Bella was, since she was his singer. Being a singer automatically excludes someone from being a mate. That's when it came all together in my head. Edward had, in his mind, turned Jasper's gift against him. He thought that because Jasper went after Bella that he had snapped, but he hadn't. Jasper was just trying to get to his mate to protect her.

Edward had betrayed his brother and his coven, not only by turning Jasper's gift against him, but by also keeping Jasper from his true mate.

When I snapped out of the vision, I knew my eyes were black and I could feel the venom pooling. Before any Cullen could even blink, I had Edward pinned to the wall. Jasper kept them back, knowing too well that they were seeing the Major and not Peyton. He didn't have to hold them back long because after I told them what I had seen and felt, everyone in the room was growling.

Then everything else came out: Bella being Jasper's true mate, Alice's knowledge of it and her attempts to make it happen, and Edward's selfish quest to keep Bella for himself. With all the anger and hostility in the house, I'm very surprised that Jasper and I didn't snap. Edward is currently in his room with no legs or arms thanks to Rose. His manipulation of Bella reminded her of her engagement to her killer.

Jasper and Alice went to Bella's to tell her everything. I am about to go hunting with Carlisle so I know where the boundaries to their land are. Tomorrow I will meet the Alpha of the wolf pack and discuss everything and I will also ask his opinion on my own personal issues.


	3. Chapter 2: Hail the Mighty Lion Preview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Tudors. The only thing I own is the plot and the character whose name I forget…uh oh**

"Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." This phrase has been the one constant thing in my life. Since the moment I could speak I have been taught this phrase. People thought my father was foolish to teach me his ways, especially since I was a girl and my parents were still young enough to have more children. But fate has always been cruel to my people and my family was not spared. My mother died giving birth to a stillborn son. Since our beliefs didn't allow for remarrying, my father's legacy rested in my hands.

So I was taught to be a Protector. My task, when I finished my training, was to protect my king from any enemies, both at home and abroad. My first task was to get a place at Court. I did this by "marrying" one of the King's gentlemen of the privy chamber. The marriage was in name only. He was allowed to dally with whatever woman he chose, as long as it didn't endanger our lives or my true task as Protector. However, he disobeyed and now I am in a cell in the Tower. He forced my hand by taking the Queen of England into his bed. My job is protect my king, even from those closest to him, and the endangerment of the royal blood line falls into that duty.

I killed the queen and one of my men killed my "husband." Luckily for me, when I was caught and revealed, the Duke of Suffolk spoke up for me and reminded the King that I was to be taken to the Tower as the law stated. The King asked me if I had anything to say before I was taken away. All I said was, "Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." I saw his face go pale and his eyes go wide. I knew that monarchs taught their heirs the phrase that would make their Protectors known to them, but some forgot. I was in luck.

I was just informed by Suffolk, and Sir Thomas More, that the King is coming to speak with me. I think by using the phrase, I saved my life. The conversation I will have with all three men will be interesting. While it is only the King that usually knows my identity, I have decided that Suffolk and More should know in order to help me better protect my king.

I wonder if I should tell the King that Anne Boleyn was innocent of her crimes. Since I killed this wife for her crimes against the crown, why was Anne not killed by my people? That will be a very interesting conversation…

**This will be a full story…this is just the preview that I'm doing….keep checking for the full adventure….**


	4. Chapter 3: Black Death Saving the Fallen

**Disclaimer: This is a preview for a Black Death Fanfic. I do not own Black Death nor do I wish to.**

**A/N: I am considering turning this into an original work of fiction. So please, tell me what you think of what is written so far. Any input is welcome. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is most welcome.**

**Saving the Fallen Preview**

She didn't look like a witch. But neither had SHE. SHE had looked innocent enough. This girl however, make one think twice about whether or not she is a witch. Her village has condemned her only because of a birthmark. She had done nothing suspicious except be reclusive. According to her guardian, she was found by a farmer in the mists of the marshes. A small child, she was cared for as part of Christian 'duty'. That 'duty' stopped when she was married in her sixteenth year.

According to the midwife who had examined her, her husband had taken her to bed, as is the tradition. As he undressed her, he noticed two very similar birthmarks on her back. At first he thought they were scars, but as he took a closer look, he realized that his new bride was odd. The marks resembled something that frightened him. It also angered him. As part of the marriage contract he signed, he was to have been told everything about her, including any strange marks on her body. In his anger, and fear, he lashed out and she nearly died because of it.

After that, she was semi-exiled due to the rumors of what had happened. Given a place to live and a means of survival she vanished, pitied for her past and feared for what she might do in the future. When I arrived, the High Elder of the village had had enough of the rumors, her odd behavior, and the fear.

For the first time in my quest to destroy witches, I have doubt. I do not believe this young woman to be a witch. She reminds me of the days when I still had my faith in God. I must protect her. I have seen the birthmarks and I know why the people are frightened. She bears the marks of a fallen angel, and her marks reveal where her wings once were.

I must save her. But in order to save her, I must first condemn her to death.


	5. Chapter 4 HP The Truth Behind Evil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter World...if I did, Hermione would never have gotten together with Ron...its like pairing a houseplant with an encyclopedia...it doesn't make any sense. And Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would never have died.**

**A/N: Another preview for a future story. This has a lot of hatred towards Dumbledore so be warned when it is posted.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**The Truth Behind Evil Preview**

I just told Hermione that she is my sister. Her real name is Hermione Varia Harker. I also told her the reason why she was raised by the Grangers. I hold no ill will towards them, they raised my sister not knowing the truth behind her parentage. Let's just say that after Tom, Harry, and myself, she is next in line to kill Dumbledore. The old man has manipulated a lot of lives and we've only just begun looking.

He apparently started after he found out that Grindelwald's daughter was pregnant with his child. Killer her triggered that war and since then, he's looked for another person to start a war with. That's how he found Tom. With Tom's horrible life at the orphanage, he was the perfect choice for a new Dark Lord.

What Dumbledore didn't plan on was me. When Tom and I realized that we were soul mates, we did a Soul Connection Spell so that we would always know each other's true thoughts, feelings, and intentions. This spell only works with Light Magic and if the soul is still pure. Since the marque of the spell, the tattoo on my body, is still prominent, I know that Tom has not completely given into the Dark Magic trying to consume him. My Tom is still there and I vow to get him back.

I still have to tell Harry the truth about everything. I also have to tell Severus. This will kill the both of them, Severus especially. I think telling Harry will also help him finally tell Draco how he feels. The same goes for Severus and his feelings for Hermione. I don't really mind, as I believe that he is a good match for her.I am going to remove all the charms from them tonight as we play Truth or Dare. The compulsions are keeping them apart and in Harry's case, slowly killing him with all the blocks on his magic.

I just hope all this works. Here's Harry now.


	6. Chapter 5 HP Truthful Love Preview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...if I did, I'd be richer than the Queen of England.**

**A/N: So this is another Harry Potter preview. The pairings are what I wish and I hope that no one has a problem with them...**

** Truthful Love Preview**

I've done it. I've finally come clean about my family and who I am. Not that I had any choice. My 'friend' Ron Weasley drove me to it by betraying Severus and me. He tried to make everyone, including Severus, think that I had told Severus' darkest secret to the entire school. But now they all know the truth. About me, about my family, and about Ron.

It all started after Ron came into the Great Hall for lunch. He saw me standing near the High Table and sent two spells at me. The first spell cancelled the concealment charms I had on myself since before I entered Hogwarts. The second was a slicing hex that cut my back and my shirt was on shreds, luckily leaving me in a tank top.

With my concealment charms gone, my true identity and my scars were revealed. I finally got to tell my real father, Remus Lupin, about me, though not in the way I wanted to. I also gave him the one thing he has craved the whole of his life: a 'cure' of sorts to his lycanthropy. By taking the potion I gave him, he is now one with the wolf inside, allowing him to change by his own will and not the moon's. By doing this, I have also made an enemy out of Dumbledore. He had told Remus that no such cure existed.

After that, I kicked Ron's arse and made him confess the truth. Then I let the Aurors have him because he helped the Death Eaters kill my mother with his meddling. I did reveal another secret today: I have multiple Animagus forms. Ron got to see a few of them before he confessed.

During this whole episode, Dumbledore tried to get me to calm down and stop. After his many annoying attempts, I snapped and cast two spells at him, silencing and binding him to his chair. Quite a few of the students, mainly Slytherins, laughed at my antics towards Dumbledore and quite a few of the teachers smirked. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was annoyed with Dumbledore's actions towards me and others. I had a feeling that with the truth out, Dumbledore wouldn't be the only one getting his ass handed to him. Sirius was next on my list and I hope that Harry would not get in my way. Though I had seen the look on his face when Ron told the truth about everything. Perhaps I wouldn't be the only one giving Sirius an ass whooping.

I made my way to leave Hogwarts for the time being, not ready to return to the school quite yet. Before I left the Great Hall, I gave Draco and Ginny the instructions that were needed to make sure that I could return to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. As I made my way to the main doors, I was stopped by Severus. He made to apologize right then and there but I stopped him. All I told him was that he needed to read the letter he would be given by Ginny and to follow its instructions to the letter. I whispered that I loved him and I left the school.

I hope that I have proven to him that not only can I still be trusted, but also that I love him. Hopefully he will read the letter and come to me. I need him in my life.


	7. Chapter 6 HP Love or Magic Preview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. The only thing I own in this is the plot and Becca. Sucks to be me**

**A/N: Well here is another preview. I spent a lot of my time writing previews just trying to get my muse out and playing...so here it is**

**Enjoy...**

**Love or Magic Preview**

It's finally done. No more waiting, no more pushing away, no more frustration. Sirius and I are husband and wife in every sense of the word. My siblings and their soul mates have also consummated their bonds. By doing this we have successfully weakened Voldemort's hold on Old has made him vulnerable. I wonder if he got my little present yet, a 'gift' for almost tearing all of us apart for good.

Sirius and I have come a very long way since the night I revealed to him that he was my Soulmate. There have been a few times that we have fought to the point that we part for a short time. The last fight nearly destroyed us all. I remember how we had figured what was happening and my siblings had instantly reunited. Sirius and I had not. It had taken the better part of a week before we had come together again. The pain of being apart for so long nearly killed the both of us. Luckily, it seemed that the Old Magic didn't want Voldemort to win. We all reconnected and patiently waited for the Yule Ball.

We decided to attend the dance and then leave for Grimmauld Place right after. I smiled at the memory of how Sirius was dressed that night. We had gone with a dark red for our color and the memory of how the near blood red shirt had clung to his body underneath the dark black suit he had worn. I remember how much he had loved the strapless blood red dress I had worn. His hands has never left the bare skin that had shown that night. We had danced all night and then after Dumbledore made the final call for everyone to go to their dormitories, the six of us left and went to Sirius' house. Once everyone that needed to be there was there, we explained the rules for the weekend.

All rooms were to be locked at bedtime. Earplugs were to be placed in each room for people to wear when in the hallways or in other rooms of the house. No exceptions were to be made with the earplugs, as no one wanted to hear what was going on in the bedrooms. Hermione and I did warn Sirius and Remus that contraceptives, both muggle and Magical, would not work, as the old magic was all about fertility and the old ways.

Sirius is sleeping right now, having made love to me four times. I should be sleeping too, so that I can regain my strength. Especially since I now know how insatiable he is, only sleeping because I begged him for sleep.

I feel him behind me now, his hands slowly trailing down my back...

I guess he's rested long enough


	8. Chapter 7 HP Hogwarts Founders Reborn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...if I did...well I probably would be very rich and totally famous right now...darn**

**A/N: So this is a preview of the very first Fanfic that I ever started writing. It is still not finished and I hope to finish it soon. I am rewriting it so that it will be a good piece of Fanfiction...**

**Enjoy...**

**Hogwarts Founders Reborn Preview**

The war is over and the Light has won. I have had my revenge against the man who killed my mother and took my honor. It will take some time, but the wizarding will soon be safe again. No more Dark wizards and crazy followers for this world ever again.

Getting rid of Voldemort was easy. I will never forget the look on his face when I revealed that I was his daughter. It was the battle with his Death Eaters that was a problem. Still, it didn't take us too long to deal with them. Surprisingly they were no match for the Order or the students that had remained to being a pureblood wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Our next big problem was with the Ministry. Fudge and the Aurors finally showed up and he tried to take over the whole situation. He even tried to arrest Severus, Draco, Sirius, and myself for being Death Eaters and traitors to the Wizarding world. No one allowed it, especially since everyone was witness to us defending the school and defeating Voldemort and his followers. That's when he tried to take over the school.

He couldn't. With Dumbledore's death, control and ownership of the school went to his heir since Dumbledore bought the school. When Fudge began to try and take control, a rolled up parchment came out of Dumbledore's tower and then the ghosts of the Founders showed themselves and read it out, for the whole of the wizarding world to hear. His heir, or heirs I might say, were the four of us, the heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts. So we kicked Fudge out of Hogwarts and the Ministry and then went back to helping the wounded and burying the dead as we found them. The Death Eaters that were killed were burned on sight, no one wanting to risk someone using them as zombies. The same was done with Voldemort's body. As soon as he was ash, Fawkes came, gathered the ashes, and scattered them in the winds before he too went up in flames for the last time. His ashes were placed with Dumbledore to be buried, as was fitting for the old wizard's familiar.

We then went in different directions to grieve and rest in our own ways. Harry went to find Ginny, Ron went to Luna in the hospital wing, Hermione went with Draco to his mother to tell her the news and to give her the news of their marriage while I went with Ethan back to our home at Penwrath House. We would return to the wizarding world in a few days. For now, we needed to be alone.

We will not celebrate anything tonight.

Tonight, we mourn our dead and the loss of what innocence we had left.


	9. Chapter 8 Not So Fragile Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't have any right to anything in the Twilight world..Stephenie Meyer owns it all...I just get to play with her characters**

**A/N: This is the prologue for my new Jasper/Bella story. Bella is not going to be spineless in this story. Also in this, Charlie knows about vampires and the shifter, he just chose to ignore it**

**Hope y'all like**

**Not So Fragile Prologue**

Six years.

It's been six years since I last saw the Cullens. But I haven't lost track of them. After they left Forks, they went to Alaska for a few months, and then for some strange reason they went to Italy. Something big happened there because when they returned to the states, they didn't sparkle in the sun anymore. My guess was that some new vampire had a gift and had shared it with the Cullens. If not that, then it was some new vampire 'sunscreen'.

A lot had happened since they left Forks. A few months after the day they left, I worked my ass off and graduated high school early. I went to college and then law school, finishing law school about 6 months ago and passing the bar exams a month after that. I opened up my own firm here in New York about a month ago. The Cullens would get a kick out of the name: Hale, Whitlock, and Swan. I had my name legally changed to Hale after what happened to Charlie and I in Forks. That was the worst day of my life. As far as the other names on the sign, well I've got one partner by the name of Peter Whitlock working for me. He does my investigations and also some court work if I need him to. The Swan stays because I still need to hold onto something of the past. I chose Hale because of Rosalie. She was tough and I felt that she wouldn't mind.

As far as what happened in Forks, I don't blame Alice for anything that happened. The wreck was Edward's fault and his alone. Charlie's condition hasn't changed much, though there has been some brain activity since we moved here. If I ever get ahold of Edward I'm going to burn him to a crisp. As it is, he and Alice are somewhere in Europe keeping their heads down to keep out of the Volturi's line of sight. Yes, I do know the Volturi personally. Apparently they had been keeping track of the Cullens and when I used two of their supposed last names for my firm, they got curious. After they found me I explained what had happened and rather than killing me and my father, they decided to help me.

Referring all vampires to my firm gave me a lot of business. I handle a lot of financial stuff as well as new identities and other stuff that vampires need. That's how I met Jenks, the Cullen's lawyer. He taught me everything he could about the forgery business before he retired. I kept his name on the payroll to keep the vampires happy, figuring that a newby doing the forgeries wouldn't be welcome. I just spread the rumor that Jenks was not seeing people on person due to an attack on him and he was fearful of his life.

Getting back to Alice and Edward, I've learned that Alice is not with him of her own free will. Edward's gift has evolved to the point where he can now control the minds of others as long as he has enough time to get a good latch onto their minds. They seem to be heading to London, so I'm going to alert Joshua Moore and get him to keep an eye on them and if he gets a chance, to take Alice away from Edward and break the mind control he's got on her. I'll call him after my next appointment.

My next appointment happens to be with the Cullens. Aro informed me a few weeks prior that they were looking for a lawyer and financial advisor since Alice has disappeared. Luckily I have a Seer in my firm who does just that for our client. Aro recommended my firm to them, knowing that the name would make them curious. I remember the look on Peter's face when I told him he was going to see Jasper again and what he looked like when I knew him. He had laughed at the image of Preppy Jasper. We both knew that it wasn't his true self that I knew back then. After hearing all the stories from Peter, I want to see the Major and cowboy that Peter has been telling me all about.

I am worried about meeting the Cullens again after all this time. Their betrayal still cuts deep within me. But after learning of Edward's betrayal of not only me but also his entire family, I understood that they had no choice. I am also slightly scared of seeing Jasper too.

Not because of his 'bloodlust'. That's just a bunch of horse shit anyway. Jasper, who went back to his maiden name of Whitlock after they left Forks, is an empath and I worry that he is going to figure out how I really feel for him when we see each other today. I want to tell him, I've already decided to do just that. I just don't want to tell him just yet. I fell in love with Jasper long before the incident on my 18th birthday. I know that he wasn't trying to hurt me that night.

He might figure it out soon enough when he sees the tattoos I've got. When I graduated from high school, I went with a few friends to Port Angeles and got a tattoo on my left shoulder blade. It says 'Property of MJW'. What it means is 'Property of Major Jasper Whitlock'. I know it probably sounds weird, but I always felt safer with Jasper than any other member of the Cullen family, even Edward. Jasper risked everything when he and Alice took me Phoenix to escape from James. I probably drove him nuts when we were holed up in that hotel room.

If he doesn't feel the same way about me, I will be devastated and humiliated. But I have to be brave and tell him. I will say this, I have a feeling that something good will happen judging by how Peter has been acting since I told him about the appointment with the Cullens. And Aro has been acting funny too, almost like a matchmaking woman.

I also have to be brave and tell the Cullens about Edward and what he's done to them and to others in the world. I know that I will have to take them to Charlie to prove some of what I say. Maybe Carlisle can take over Charlie's case because the doctor he has now is a complete moron.

My secretary just informed me that the Cullens on waiting.

Let the fun begin.


	10. Chapter 9 Believing in Love Prologue

Title: Believing in Love

World: Twilight

Pairing: Emmett/OC

Rating: M

They live way outside of town. But I guess that is best considering what they are. Vampires living amongst humans. It works because they only feed on animals. As I do. This trip has been a long one and I hope it is not in vain. I have come all this way to Forks to find Carlisle Cullen, my father.

He met my mother nearly 250 years ago, long before he met his wife Esme. He courted my mother, but was unable to marry her due to her father. Luckily, before she was taken away from Carlisle, they were able to sneak away, marry and consummate their marriage. My brother and I were the result of that one night.

She knew what he was, so when she discovered she was pregnant, she ran away. She went to Italy after remembering what Carlisle had told her about the Volturi. They allowed her to stay after discovering her pregnancy and after my brother and I were born, they turned her. Or tried to anyway. She was too weak after giving birth and she died before the venom made its way through her body. My brother and I were raised by the Volturi kings.

I don't remember much beyond that of my life, even with my vampire memory. I was attacked by another vampire and Aro believes that the vampire had a gift that affected my memory. I decided to go with what I could remember and went to meet my father. Aro has acquainted me with my father's history and his family.

Aro sent me on my way a few weeks ago and I just got here. On my way here, I felt that I was being followed. I couldn't see or sense who, but I knew that someone or something was there. I'm keeping my guard up at all times. Luckily Aro also informed me of the treaty my father and his family have with the local tribe of shape-shifters in Forks. He was able to call them and let them know that I was coming without informing Carlisle.

When I got to Forks, I got directions to the Cullen's house and drove. I'm outside it now, gathering my courage to go to their door. I know that I resemble my mother a great deal, so my presence will be a great shock. As will my news. I don't know if I will tell him about my brother just yet. I think telling him about me will be a big shock on its own.

Ok, I'm ready.

Time to meet my father.


	11. Chapter 10 The Commodore's Daughter

Well here I am. In a cell waiting to be hanged. Beckett is a fool. He doesn't realize that by executing me, he is making a martyr out of me. Any other day, I would gladly die for the pirate cause. But I will not die today. Not now that I have a new reason to live. I am carrying Jack's child.

Jack and I have been wed these past three month. We had been wed for two when I was captured. I know that he wanted to come after me, but I was able to get word to him not to come and that I had my own plan for escape.

Beckett allowed my father to see me. The commodore tried to get me to leave, but I told him that I could not. My plan requires me to be on the scaffold, ready to hang. I also told him my real mother's identity: Calypso, goddess of the ocean, lover to Davy Jones and my father. He was shocked to learn that about her, but realized that it made sense when he thought about their time together.

Beckett is waiting outside the jail. The man is so ungrateful. I save his life and he repays me by ordering my arrest and execution for piracy. If the man wasn't fighting for the Crown, I would recruit him. The man is ruthless and I know why he is standing outside. He knows that if he sees me before I step onto the scaffold, his sense of honor will make him stop it. He owes me for saving his life.

I just hope this plan works.


	12. Chapter 11 Loving a Commodore Excerpt

I hate James Norrington. First, he arrests my fiance, on our wedding day, on charges of piracy. If anyone is a pirate, it's me not my future husband. Norrington knows that. He knows who my brother is: Captain Jack Sparrow. I was raised by a cousin until Jack found me and got me into the 'family business'.

James and I grew up together until I left. He knows what I've been doing and he arrests my future husband for my crimes. Jack thinks it's because Norrington is in love with me. I told him not to be stupid, but now I'm thinking he may have the right idea. God, James Norrington infuriates me to no end.

Another reason I hate him is that while he makes me so angry, I can't help but love him. I've had feelings for James since before I left Port Royale. I never found the courage to tell him. I met Edward a few years ago. To be honest, even though I said yes to Edward's proposal, I can't put James out of my mind or heart.

Edward doesn't even know about my life as a pirate. He thinks me a merchant who travel to every port to sell my wares. James knows what I do and would not hate me for it like Edward would. In fact, it is because of Edward's well voiced hatred that I have not told him the truth about what I do. I know that I should tell him, but I fear his anger.

Another thing that infuriates me about James is that when I confronted him about Edward's arrest, he tried to seduce me! It nearly worked too. And since I broke into his office to confront him, I am now locked inside while he takes care of other business. I can't escape out the windows because apparently I'm not the first to break in because the windows are complete sealed shut. So I'm stuck in here until he gets back.

If he tries to kiss me again, I'lll kill him, maybe. God, I don't know anymore. I want to be faithful to Edward, but James is making it very hard. Whenever he touches me, I feel a current flow through me that I never feel with Edward. Also, since James did live as a pirate for a time, he won't judge me like Edward would. Not that Edward doesn't already judge me for the past.

Edward didn't speak to me for months after I revealed that I wasn't a virgin. He didn't understand that it wasn't by choice, since I had been raped while on one of my voyages. He just saw an unpure woman that had hidden the fact from him. He finally 'fogave' me but still holds it over my head sometimes.

The door just unlocked. I don't know what is going to happen, but I don't care anymore. After I get out of here, I will tell Edward everything.

I just hope it goes well, but I doubt it.


	13. Chapter 12 Dracula Reborn Excerpt

I have a secret.

I am in love, and with a man I just met today. His name is Nicholas Drake and he is a new student at the university I also attend. I am allowed to attend only because my father threatened to withhold funds if they didn't let me in. It also helped that my godfather, the university's top professor, threatened to quit.

Nicholas walked into class and for some reason, even though it went against his seating arrangement, the professor sat him next to me. The professor asked me to share my book for class and also if I would get him caught up later. I agreed and then started taking notes as the professor started his lecture.

After class ended, I asked him to meet me at the library at the end of the day so that I could catch him up. He agreed and I went to my next class. What happened next completely shocked me. He was in all of my next classes. He also sat by me in all of them. If he wasn't a new student, I would find this strange. But he doesn't know me, so I will trust him for now.

Even if he shares my feelings, nothing would occur between us. My father would make sure of that. Any potential suitor is scared away. My father says that he is protecting me, but I no longer believe him. I want to be loved and I want a husband and family of my own. It is not right that he is denying me this.

It's time to meet Nicholas at the library. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him.


	14. Chapter 13: Underworld Story Preview

It has been nearly 700 years since my 'death'. I guess that some of the myths about my kind are true. My father should have scattered my ashes so I wouldn't have regenerated. Tanis found me a few weeks after Lucian and his army left the castle. I was very weak and very thirsty. It took him ten years to get me to be able to feed without going into a blood frenzy. And up until two weeks ago, I was regaining my former strength and agility.

I miss Lucian and I want to see him. Unfortunately, I will have to tell him that the damage done to my body was too great and I lost our child. I grieved for so long when I remembered. I have planned my revenge against the one who did this to me. Viktor is a dead man. He will pay for what he did to my family.

Tanis has filled me in on what has occurred in the war and I must say, I'm not shocked at what has happened. I knew Kraven was no good. I never liked him and it never sat right with me that he was so close to Viktor.

The war has escalated and now includes the humans. Shocking that they now know about us and are trying to destroy us. They've done well in doing so. and now I must fight against them in order to survive. The leaders of our side have done well in the past few years according to Tanis and our numbers have grown once again. Those said numbers include hybrids, vampires, lycans, and a few humans that fight for us.

At first I didn't trust Tanis, but now I do. Yesterday he told me something very interesting. Lucian, who was found by the very same rebel leaders alive and well after being pronounced dead by Alexander's men nearly 15 years ago, has become immune to silver. This advancement has also been found in the first hybrid, Michael, and his daughter Eve. Michael is one of the rebel leaders, along with his mate and sire Selene. Eve is their daughter, a super-hybrid that changes at will, but mostly when she is threatened. Selene herself is remarkable, as she is no longer plagued by sunlight, Alexander's last gift to her. Tanis was able to get me her blood, which in turn gave me the same gift.

Another problem has also resurfaced. Not only do we have a war against the humans on our hands, but also one with the recently resurrected Marcus, who apparently is also a hybrid and just completed his own regeneration after being shredded by a helicopter blade. His return frightens me somewhat, since I was 'married' to him before my 'death'. Not that it was real, since I was already married to Lucian.

Tanis was able to convince Selene, Michael, Eve, and Lucian to meet with him about a new ally and a new weapon he has made for them for the coming war. I can't wait to see Lucian again, but I'm scared too. The last time he saw me, I was chained to a post, waiting to be executed by the sun. He was forced to watch me and our child die.

Tanis just informed me that Selene, Michael, Lucian, Eve, a young vampire called David, and a human ally called Sebastian are on their way. Since they all pretty much lead all the supernatural forces, it makes sense that they are all coming,

This should be interesting.


	15. Chapter 14 Wolfman Secrets of the Moon

He nearly found me out this night. While our property is gated in, it is still dangerous for me to go out on full moon nights. I can usually restrain myself, but I needed to get out tonight. I waited until everyone was in bed and then I snuck out of the house and went into the woods. At least I thought everyone was in bed.

I am a natural born werewolf, not bitten, which means I do not change by the moon's will. I received this curse from my both of my parents. My father was bitten, which merely made the part of the curse my mother gave me even more dominant. I change when I wish, but I can still harm people in human form on full moon nights. I am already in 'exile' due to the fact that I am the illegitimate daughter of the infamous Inspector Abberline. I was 'adopted' by the Radcliffe's to protect his reputation.

If Lawrence should discover what I am, I may make an ally or an enemy out of him. He still reeks of his own curse, thought it is lying quiet inside of him. It is an even bigger danger with the both of us here because of it. The longer he is around me, the more likely it is that his wolf will reemerge. I know that I need to tell him before my 'father' makes his next visit. Lawrence bit him. so there might be some problems should they see each other. Maybe we can protect each other?

Riders are coming. They are here for Lawrence again. I seemed to have caused some problems for him. Maybe my wolf form is needed at the moment. Scare them off.

I will explain everything to him after I get rid of these intruders.


	16. Chapter 15 Alanna's New Life Excerpt

I've been in England two months now and I feel more at home here than in Tortall. At my first tournament, I won three horses and an estate. I also met the heir to their king's throne, Prince Edward. Out of all the knights that I have met, only two actually speak to me, William Thatcher and Count Adhemar.

At first they dismissed me, thinking that because I am a woman, I cannot be a true knight. I have already proven Thatcher wrong and it took another few weeks before Adhemar allowed me to try and prove him wrong. He refused to joust or sword fight against me for weeks until Thatcher actually jeered him into it.

I received news today from my adoptive father and the news is good. My former husband, because of his crimes against the queen's sister, has fallen deeply out of favor. Jon has banished him and stripped him of his title and estate. Forcing Thayet's sister into his bed has gotten him into big trouble. Jon is keeping an eye on him, because when George is angry, he becomes unpredictable.

There is a banquet tonight and I have to attend. Will's wife Jocelyn is coming to my tent in a few hours to help me dress. While I do have gowns, it has been a long time since I have worn one. I know which one I will wear, I just need her help getting into it.

Count Adhemar. The man and I are friends, but he still irks me sometimes. For a man who does infuriate me so much, he also intrigues me. He has changed since his public humiliation according to Will, but he still has some habits that make me want to kill him. he acts so arrogant around some people and kind around others. If he lived in Tortall, he would make a good spy.

Speaking of Tortall, Jon has also written with more news. It is both good and bad. The good news is that Thayet is at last with child. They have been trying for years and nothing. The bad news is that her sister is also with child. Now I understand why Jon banished George. If he ever returns, he must marry the girl or go before the Temple guardians and answer to them. Knowing George;s habits, and the fact that the guardians are women, the banishment seems to be a better punishment. Not to mention better for the girl. I was married to him for only a year and I know what he is capable of.

Being the King's Champion had its drawbacks. Men are not so forthcoming with their feelings. I just want a man who will love me for me, despite the fact that I am a knight.

Is that too much to ask?


	17. Chapter 16 Criminal Minds Story Excerpt

Why did I do it? I could have just lied to Derek and said that Kale and I are just really close. No, I had to go and tell him the truth about our relationship. I've been lying my entire life and I decided early on that if I ever had a real relationship, I was going to be honest about everything. I guess when i decided that, I wasn't planning on the love of my life and the father of my unborn child to get angry and leave the house.

Yes, I am pregnant. I was going to tell him tonight, but our conversation drifted towards my past and my closeness with Kale. He asked me if anything ever happened between us and I told him the truth. I didn't want to lie and it didn't seem like a big deal to me. What happened happened and Kale and I have gotten past it.

Kale is like a brother to me and he's gay, so I don't understand why Derek is so angry. I know it's weird hearing that your girlfriend slept with her 'brother', but the reasons behind what happened were painful and awkward enough. Besides, Derek did ask. Did he expect me to lie and say that nothing happened? If he didn't want to hear the truth, then he shouldn't have asked.

I don't even know how I'm going to tell him about the baby. I'm scared about it enough already with Kushiel's involved. In the past, I have never carried to term. I don't think I could survive another miscarriage. I think I will talk to J.J. about it when I see her for the next case.

Kale called but I ignored it. I don't blame him for what happened, but I just don't feel like talking to him right now. I'll call him tomorrow.

Now J.J. is calling. I guess we have a new case. Time to talk to her about my pregnancy and I guess I'll just ignore Derek.

For now at least


	18. Fighting for Her Lion Epilogue pt 1 GoT

Epilogue Part 1

"If you love him, fight for him. Don't lose him because of something you cannot control. Fight for him and love him for the rest of your days."

Ned Stark's words echoed in my head. Was I really giving up because I couldn't give Jaime children? The scar across my belly told me that I couldn't give any man a child, much less an heir for the future Lord of Casterly Rock. I was being practical, but my heart ached for Jaime. I was losing him, and not just to my foolish logical beliefs. I could lose him because of Cersei's stupidity.

Her foolish belief that Jaime, her own brother, was the father of her children threatened Jaime's very life. If I had to, I would fight to the death for Jaime, but it wouldn't do any good if people believed he was his sister's lover. That alone would destroy him and the reputation he had built up over the years, not to mention the new one he had built over the past few months.

A servant came and dropped a sealed parchment on my desk, saying it was from Maester Pycelle. Curious, I dismissed the boy and opened the parchment. As I read, the ache for Jaime grew but in a way that gave me hope. The note was actually from Lord Tywin, Jaime's father. It was a confession of sorts, confirmed by Pycelle and sent under his seal to protect its contents. Tywin confessed that the scar across my belly, as well as the 'potion' he had given me after I had gotten my courses for the first time all those years ago, were harmless. A rouse to protect Jaime and Tyrion from fortune hunting whores who would try to claim a bastard on either one of them.

The parchment fell from my hands as I processed what I'd read. All the logic and reasons I'd given Jaime for why we couldn't be together were nonexistent. His proposal rang in my ears and I glanced at the ring on my finger. He had refused to take it back after I told him no. Something about making me see that it didn't matter that I couldn't give him children. His stubbornness had not been in vain.

I stood and slipped the parchment into the inside of my long coat. I had long since abandoned proper gowns and now wore what I wished, which usually consisted of breeches, boots, vests and off the shoulder chemises. Jaime once joked that I looked like a pirate queen. If only he knew the truth. Since the weather had taken a turn, one last heat wave before the harsh winter, all I wore today were snug black breeches, black leather boots, a dark green Dothraki woman's top, and a long coat from Braavos that was perfect for the weather.

Leaving the room, I asked a passing guard, "Where is Ser Jaime?" "Out in the practice field my lady." Thanking him, I started walking towards the practice field within the Red Keep. Soon enough, the ache for Jaime's presence drove me to start running. Many stared after me as I ran past, a few smirked knowing what was going on. I ran, my long coat billowing behind me like a cape.

A few moments later, I reached the stairs that lead to the practice field, but found them blocked by a lot of people looking at whatever was going on. I saw what had grabbed half the court's attention as I gazed out of one of the open arches: Jaime was fighting Ser Ilyn and it seemed to be for real and not practice. At least it did at first. It took me a few seconds to see that they were using practice blades. Understanding hit me almost immediately.

Pycelle has reset Jaime's sword arm the best he could and Jaime had done everything possible to strengthen it. He wasn't back at his best with it, but damn near close. I could see as fought Ser Ilyn that he was working with his other arm. Only I knew why. Jaime wanted to be able to use both hands to wield a sword just in case his sword arm never got back its previous strength. As it was, Jaime seemed to be doing just fine against Ser Ilyn. The King's Justice had yet to even touch Jaime with his blade.

Getting past everyone to talk to Jaime was not an option. It seemed everyone wanted to see the Kingslayer and the King's Justice battle, to see who would be the victor. I leaned out, trying to find a different way to get to the field below and found none. All were blocked by either people or some other blockade. I looked down and noticed a Lannister banner hanging from the arch, still there from Joffrey's last name day. As I looked on how to make it work for the task ahead, I saw Jaime disarm Ser Ilyn, putting his sword at his throat. Jaime let him rise and Ser Ilyn did the one thing no one expected: he bowed to Jaime.

Finally figuring out how to get down using the long banner, I undid my long coat just enough to be able to maneuver around. Climbing out onto the edge of the open arch I dropped, quickly grabbing hold of the banner. I feared it would tear, but luckily it was thick enough. I looked down and noticed that the banner came up short, the knot holding it shortening the length. If I cut the knot just right, the banner would lengthen enough for me to drop.

Reaching for the dagger strapped to my thigh, I climbed back up and cut the knot in the correct spot. The banner gave out the remaining fabric, lowering me to about a foot from the guard. I slid down as much as I could before letting go and easily landing on my feet. My acrobatics had been noticed by no one but Varys. Jaime was distracted by people congratulating him on his victory against Ser Ilyn. He would have liked my landing, having always called me his Lioness. As I gazed upon him, I couldn't help but hope that I wasn't too late. That I could still be his.

Jaime had placed his practice blade back in the rack and was now cleaning himself up. The crowd had finally disappeared, leaving Jaime and I the only ones in the practice field. The weather had changed as I watched, the heat giving way to ice cold. I watched as Jaime stripped off the old training tunic he wore, leaving him bare chested in the winter sun. The fire bowls that kept the training field warm flickered across his skin, making him glow and smolder at the same time. Glancing at the ring once more and taking a deep breath, I stepped into the light of the fire and said, "Jaime?"

He quickly turned to face me, a look of wariness quickly replaced by the playful smile I loved. He bowed and said, "Lady Nell, you surprised me. How can I assist you?" I smiled and, holding up my left hand to show him the ring still on it, asked, "Is your proposal still valid?" I could see the hope in his eyes grow, as did his smile, as he said, "Yes it is, but I..." I went up to him and, placing my finger on his lips, said, "I believed that I couldn't be a proper wife to you, that I couldn't give you children."

Removing my finger from his lips I said, "Never doubt my love for you, because I do. I love you..." His lips cut me off as he pulled me to him and kissed me, hard. My arms went around his neck as we kissed and Jaime spun me around in his joy. Releasing my mouth he asked, "So you'll be my wife, my Lady of Casterly Rock?" I nodded and said, "If you'll have me Jaime, I will." He kissed me again and then asked, "What changed your mind?"

Reaching into my long coat, I handed him the confession from his father saying, "This did. As it turns out, my reasons for refusing you don't exist." He read the paper quickly, before tucking it in his vest on the bench and saying, "You know it doesn't matter either way right? Casterly Rock could go to Tyrion for all I care. All I want is you. All I've ever wanted is you. Westeros could sink into the seven hells and I wouldn't care as long as I have you."

I smiled and said, "You have me Jaime, no matter what. But there is something else I need to tell you my love." I quickly informed him of Cersei's plan to publicly claim him as the father of her children. His rage was extraordinary. He kicked one of the fire bowls, sending it to the icy ground. The flames lit up for a few moments before the snow snuffed them out. Jaime snarled, "Damn you Cersei! Why can't you just let me live?!" Turning to me he asked, "How can she do this?"

Hearing something coming out way, I quickly handed him a clean shirt and said, "She actually believes that the two of you fucked. She planned a few trysts, but nothing ever happened. I made sure of it. Robert knows the truth as he helped me keep her from you. The children are his and only his." Taking me in his arms, Jaime said, " She's doing this to try and keep us apart. She was there when I asked my father for your ring. It was my mother's." I smiled and said, "We'll fight her together my Lion."

He smiled and we kissed again. The passion rising, I was about to tell Jaime to take me to his bed when a shrieking voice alerted us to the fact that we were no longer alone. Cersei Lannister stood in the practice field, along with 20 Lannister guards. She was furious and it was easy to figure out why. She saw me in Jaime's arms and the anger in her eyes seemed to grow.

Her next words would give me nightmares for months. The consequences of today would linger in my mind for years to come.

Cersei Lannister, Queen of Westeros, turned to the Lannister soldiers and said, " Warriors of Casterly Rock, seize Ser Jaime on charges of rape and treason!"


End file.
